Remember Me
by Lady Silverress
Summary: Summary: Darien heads to America to finish up his medical school when the plane he is on crashes. Serena is devastated when she finds out and slips into a depression...
1. Haunted By His Memory

Remember Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Summary: Darien heads to America to finish up his medical school when the plane he is on crashes. Serena is devestated when she finds out and slips into a depression...

Chapter One: Haunted By His Memory

She stood on the balcony of her apartment staring up at the moon. It had been almost a year ago, when her world came crashing down. Tears streamed down her face as memeories of that night flashed through her mind. She couldn't get his face out of her mind, his memory out of her heart, and his memory haunted her dreams. "Darien..." She whispered as she closed her eyes. She still couldn't believe he was really gone. Every night, she hoped she would wake up from this nightmare and find him laying next to her, but no matter how muched she wanted that, when she opened her eyes he still wasn't there.

She sighed as she opened her eyes and turned to walk back into their lonely apartment. As she closed the door, the phone began to ring. She ignored it and walked into the kitchen, letting the answering machine pick it up. "Hey this is Serena, I can't come to the phone right now, please leave me a message." The recording played as the phone stopped ringing. "Sere...It's Andrew, please pick up the phone, I know you are there.." There was as short pause before he began to speak again. "Sere, we are worried about you, the girls said they haven't spoken to you in weeks and haven't seen you in months. Please call me, Sere. Let us help you through this." He finished as he hung up the phone. Tears fell down her cheeks. She missed her friends, but it was too painful to be around them. Everything reminded her of him and she just couldn't handle the pain anymore.

She walked back towards the bedroom. She slowly entered their room and walked over to her dresser. She slowly opened her pajama drawer and grapped out a night gown. She slowly got undressed and slipped on her night gown. She turned off the light and slowly crawled into bed. Praying when morning came she wouldn't wake up.

_Dream..._

_ There was a knock at the front door, waking her up. She slowly got out of bed and walked towards the front door. She slowly opened the door. "Anderw? What are_

_you doing here at this hour?" She asked slightly confused. "Sere...can I come in?" He asked. She stared at him for a moment then nodded. "Whats going on?" She asked_

_as he walked into the apartment. "Sere, I think you should sit down first." He said softly. "Andrew...just tell me, so I can go back to bed." She demanded a little frustrated._

_"Sere, there's been an accident.." He started. Her eyes instantly started to fill up with tears as she listened. He walked over to her and stared into her eyes. "Sere, I am so_

_sorry..." He said as he couldn't bring himself to tell her. "No...this can't be..." She cried as her whole body began to tremble. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled _

_her into a hug. "No...Darien..." She cried as her legs gave out beneath her. "Shh...Sere..." Andrew whispered as he to began to cry over the loss of his friend. _

**Arcade**

"Hey Andrew, have you talked to Serena?" A blonde haired girl asked. A sandy blonde haired man turned to face her. "Hey Mina, no I haven't, I called her last night, but she didn't answer the phone." He said sadly. Mina sat down on a bar stool infront of him. "I wish she would talk to us." Mina whispered. He touched her shoulder. "I know Mina, so do I. But she just needs sometime. This is very hard for her." "It's been almost a year, Andrew**...**Shes only getting worse as time goes on." Andrew sighed, he knew she was right, but what could they do. "I know Mina...I know...but what can we do? She won't answer our calls or come around anymore." "I don't know Andrew, but we have to think of something or we are going to lose another friend." She said sadly. "Your right..I will go over there today and try to talk to her." He said as he couldn't bare the thought of losing her as well.

**Serena's Apartment**

He knocked on her front door. When he didn't get an answer, he checked to see if the door was locked. To his surprise it wasn't so he opened the door and walked in. "Sere?" He hollard as he walked into the front room. "Sere, it's Andrew, are you here?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen. The apartment was silent and there seemed to be no sign of her. He walked back towards the bedroom. The bed was empty and unmade. He started to worry as he walked out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. He knocked softly, waiting for a response before he entered. When he didn't get one he slowly opened the door...

_**Earlier that Morning**_

_** She slowly rose out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She stared into the mirror at her reflection. She couldn't do this anymore, she couldn't **_

_**take the feeling of being alone. She didn't want to be haunted by his memory any longer. She picked up a razor and sat down on the floor next to the tub. She **_

_**took the razor apart and began to cut her wrist...**_

**Hospital**

Andrew sat in the waiting room waiting to hear news on Serena. He had called the girls the moment they had arrived at the hospital. He put his head in his hands, he still couldn't get the image of her out of his head. He couldn't believe this was really happening to all of them. "Andrew? How is she?" Ami asked as they walked into the waiting room. He slowly looked up at her. "I don't know..." He said just barely above a whisper. "What happened?" Rei asked in tears. "She tried to kill herself..." He answered emotionless. Ami stared at him closely, he looked lost and a mess. She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her and tried to smile. "Everythings going to be okay...We are all going to get past this." She said with a reasurring smile. He nodded and looked back down at the floor...


	2. Who am I?

Discalimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter Two: Who Am I?

He slowly opened his eyes but the bright lights forced him to close them again. He sighed and tried to open his eyes again. When they finally adjusted he looked around to an unfamiliar surrounding. He heard the sound of a door open and he looked towards the door. A beautiful young brunette walked in. She looked over at him and dropped the chart she was caring. "You're...you're awake.." She stumbled over her words. He looked at her in confusion before he spoke. "Where am I?" He asked. She quickly gathered herself and picked up the chart she had dropped. She walked over to him and smiled. "You are in the hospital." She said. "What happened?" He asked trying to piece things together. "You were in a plane crash headed to America. You were the only survivor. They didn't find any idenification on you, could you tell me who you are?" She asked. He stared at her blankley for a moment. "I can't, I don't remember." He said sadly. She frowned, "Oh, well can you think of anyone we can call for you? I'm sure someone is worried about you." "I don't know..How long have I been out?" "You have been in a coma for almost a year now." He just looked past her out the window, trying to remember something, someone that could help him. "By the way my name is Julieanne, I am your nurse. I am going to go let the doctor know you are awake." She said as she headed out the door.

Andrew headed towards Serenas room, when a comotion caught his attention. The door was cracked open a little as he walked towards it. He slowly opened it to find a dark haired man laying on the floor. He looked up at Andrew and stared at him for a moment. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Umm..can I get some help?" The Dark haired man asked. Andrew snapped out of his trans and nodded. He rushed over to him and carefully helped the man back into his bed. "Thank you..." He said as he placed the blankets back over his legs. "Don't you know who I am?" Andrew asked. The dark haird man looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Should I?" He asked. "Darien...it's me Andrew." Andrew said. "You know who I am?" The man asked. Andrew was confused, why didn't he know who he was. "Sir, I am sorry, your not suppose to be in here." A female voice said. Andrew and the man looked over at the door. "You know who I am?" The man repeated looking back at Andrew. Andrew turned his attention back to him. "Yes, your name is Darien Shields, you are 25 years old and about to guarduate medical school. Damn it Darien, you really don't know who i am?" Andrew asked a little frustrated. "No I am sorry I don't, I don't even know who I am..." He said sadly. "I am sorry sir who are you?" The young woman asked. "My name is Andrew Davidson, this man is my best friend who I thought was killed in a plane crash." He answered. Darien starred at him long and hard, but couldn't remember him. Everything was a blurr except for a blonde beauty that he kept seeing everytime he closed his eyes. "I'll be back in a few hours, I am here with a friend." Andrew said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Darien sat there and watched him walk out of his room.

Andrew entered Serena's room quietly trying not to distrub her. He wasn't sure if he should tell her about Darien yet or not. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. Her back was to him and she was curled up in a ball. "Please leave me be..." She said weakly. "Serena, please...you need to snap out of this." He said softly. "Darien's gone...there's nothing left for me here...Why couldn't you just let me die?" She said hatefully. "Serena...you have me and the girls. We love you very much and all we want to do is help..." He said as he touched her shoulder. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I want this pain and heart ache to go away." She cried. "I want him back..." He pulled her close to him and held her as she cried. "I know, Sere...I know.." He said still contemplating on telling her.

Darien layed there staring at the ceiling trying to remember who this beautiful blonde woman was he kept seeing everytime he closed his eyes. Soon he fell asleep and dreamed of her.

_Dream_

_ "Darien do you have to go tomorrow?" She asked as she struggled in his arms. "Yes, but I won't be gone to long just about a year, to finish up my last year of_

_medical school." He said. "Promise me you will call me everyday." He pulled away from her alittle bit to stare into her eyes. "I promise, love. I will also be back for holidays_

_and summer break." He said with a reasurring smile. "You better." She said as she closed her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her passionately._

A loud comotion that came from down the hall woke him up. He slowly sat up as he heard a young woman screaming. He slowly got out of bed and headed toward the door, one step at a time. As he reached the door he slowly opened the door and stepped out. "Get your hands off of me!" She screamed at a nurse who was trying to hold her down. He stared at her, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, just like the woman in his dreams. Could it be her? He wondered. "Hey!" He shouted dryly. They all stopped and stared at him. He stared into her eyes as she stared back into his. The look in her eyes were the same as the man from earlier claiming to be his friend. "D..D..Darien..." She studdard just above a whisper. She jerked out of their grasp and stepped toward him. He only watched her as she come closer. Something was defeniately familar about her. She reached him and touched his face. "Your alive..." She said in disblief. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked softly. Pain flashed in her eyes. "Darien its me, Serena...Don't you remember me?" "I don't know...I am starting to remember pieces of things..." He said as he continued to stare into her eyes that were filled with tears. "I'm sorry." He said softly. Her nurse came up to her. "Come on, Miss." She said as she gently led her back to her room. He watched her walk away from him and he could feel something tug at his heart. He slowly turned and walked back into his room and layed back down.

Over the next couple days, things were starting to come back to him. He hadn't seen or heard from her since that night. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in." The door opened and he was disappointed to see Andrew walking in. "How are you doing?" Andrew asked. "Better, have you seen Serena lately?" He asked suddenly. Andrew stood there in shock for a moment. Did he remember, he wondered. "Yeah, I am here to pick her up, she's getting released today. Darien, do you remember her?" Andrew asked. "Somewhat, alot of things are still kind of hazey, but its all slowly coming back." He answered as he looked up at his friend. Andrew smiled as he walked over to him. "Good, she told me about the other night. She'll be happy to know your starting to remember things." "Why is she here?" Darien asked. Andrew frowned and looked at his friend in the eyes. "She tried to kill herself." Darien stared at him hard. "This is something you should probably talk to her about, not me." Andrew said as he stood up. Darien watched him as he headed towards the door. "Are you coming?" He asked as he turned around. "Where?" Darien asked. "To see Serena." Darien thought about it for a moment and nodded. He got up and followed his friend out of his room.

She was standing by the window, waiting for Andrew to pick her up. "Serena?" Andrew asked as he walked in. She looked over towards the door. "It's about time, I don't think I could..." She stopped as seen him walk into the room. He stared at her. She looked a little different now then in his memories. She was thinner and had dark circles under her eyes. "Serena..." He started as he walked closer to her. Her eyes started to fill up with tears. "You remember?" She choked out trying to fight the tears back. "It's slowly coming back." He said as he reached her. "What's happened to you?" He asked as he gentley touched her face. The tears began to fall down her cheeks as he touched her face. "When I found out about the crash and that you had died...I couldn't take it...I just wanted to be with you." She cried as she wrapped her arms around his waist and burried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I felt so alone and everytime I closed my eyes I saw you." She said in between sobs. "Shh...It's okay now, I am here. I'm sorry things happened this way." He said as he lifted her chin and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "You know, when I woke up the other day...Your beautiful face is the only thing I would see everytime I closed my eyes." She smiled slightly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Really?" He nodded in agreement as he leaned in a kissed her softly...

The End

I hope you enjoyed this little short story! Sorry I haven't updated my other stories, kinda stuck on them at the moment. I promise to update them as soon as I can!

Please Review!


End file.
